


We Are Young Volcanoes

by kcracken



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Gen, Patrick being cute, Recording, Song Lyrics, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets the giggles every time he sings the second verse of Young Volcanoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> In an interview, Patrick said that he couldn't stop giggling after every time he sang the line "We will teach you how to make boys next door out of assholes" and that was why you can hear him laughing on the track. That spurred this little one-shot into existence.

Patrick Stump _loved_ being in the studio. It was even better that he was in the studio with _his band_. It was a secret, but Fall Out Boy was about to make the greatest comeback in music history ever. He loved the lyrics Pete had written, despite a few words that he struggled with on occasion. That struggle was really getting to him today, but not in the way most people expected.

He held the headphone to his ear as he sang into the microphone hanging from the ceiling.

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_   
_Run it up the flagpole_   
_We will teach you how to make boys next door_   
_Out of ass…_

He couldn’t stop himself as he started giggling, unable to finish the word. Looking up, he saw Pete staring at him. “Sorry, sorry,” he said, trying to contain his laughter.

Pete leaned over to press the button so that he could talk to Patrick. “Dude, really? It’s just one word.”

“I know,” he replied, trying to steel his face and stop laughing. “Sorry. Let me try again.”

Pete sighed. “Okay, take it from that verse.”

Patrick nodded and waited for the playback, tapping his hand against his leg in rhythm with the music.

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_   
_Run it up the flagpole_   
_We will teach you how to make boys next door_   
_Out of ahehehehehehe_

He was giggling again, uncontrollably. He coughed and said, “Sorry. I have no idea why this is so hard.”

“It’s just a worrrrrrrrrrrrd,” Joe said with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Yes, but it’s a word my mother would be ashamed to hear from my lips,” he countered.

“Like you didn’t use to curse all the time back in the day.” Joe threw his arm over his eyes as he slouched in the chair.

“Yeah, but I’m married now. It’s different.”

Joe snorted.

“Oh, come on. I don’t want to get back in the habit, because when we have kids…”

“You’re going to have kids?” Pete interrupted. “Oh my God, little Patricks and Elisas running around. Bronx will be their overlord.”

“What the…? No, Bronx will not be an overlord of anyone, except maybe you, Pete.” Patrick put his face in his hands. “And maybe that image right there will keep me from laughing.”

“Bronx would be a perfect overlord,” Pete countered then backed up the playback to the verse again. “Okay, on more try.”

“I swear I’ll get it this time.”

_Come on make it easy, say I never mattered_   
_Run it up the flagpole_   
_We will teach you how to make boys next door_   
_Out of assholes_

He couldn’t help himself as he chuckled quietly this time, but he was able to continue on and sing the next part of the song. Pete called cut at the end and said they were done for the day.

The next day, Pete played the final cut of the song for him. He’d left the last little giggle in the song. “Couldn’t bear to cut it out,” he’d said with a grin. “It’s too adorable, plus I’m positive the fans will love it.”

Patrick couldn’t agree more.


End file.
